After laundering of fabric, fabric is ironed to remove wrinkles. Ironing can be a tedious task in that force is needed to move the iron over the fabric. It would be desirable to reduce the force needed for ironing to make ironing easier.
WO01/27232A1 discloses a fabric care composition comprising a polymeric material that is capable of self cross-linking and/or of reacting with cellulose together with one or more textile compatible carriers, wherein the polymeric material comprises one or more poly(oxyalkylene) groups having an end group which comprises one or more amino groups or derivatives of said amino groups. The compositions may be used to treat fabric as part of a laundering process and improve the surface color definition of the fabric following multiple washings.
WO01/27232A1, however, does not disclose the technical effect of reducing the farce needed for ironing or additionally washing at least 3 times to obtain this technical effect.
US2003/0162689A1 (WO03/062361A1) discloses a liquid fabric conditioner for fabric care and to the use of the conditioner in a washing or laundry drying process, to a conditioning substrate containing a liquid fabric conditioner, and to a conditioning process using the conditioning substrate in a laundry drying process. The liquid fabric conditioner and conditioning substrate are used to reduce fluff formation and pilling.
US2007/0021315A1 discloses that hard water is softened by a composition comprising fatty acid and/or an alkali salt thereof, a dispersing agent and a precipitation softener thereby simultaneously forming and dispersing an insoluble calcium salt of the fatty acid.
GB2378960A discloses a fabric care composition comprises a fluorocarbon stain-blocking agent and a cationic cross-linking polymeric material which is capable of self cross-linking and/or of reacting with cellulose together with one or more textile compatible carriers, wherein the cationic cross-linking polymeric material comprises one or more poly(oxyalkylene) groups having an end group which comprises one or more amino groups or derivatives of said amino groups. Use of the composition improves the surface color definition and stain repellency of a fabric after multiple washings and imparts pill and/or fuzz resistance.
EP372848A2 discloses an aqueous emulsion of at perfluoropolyether having a molecular weight in the range 3000 to 8000 is made by agitating the perfloropolyether with as non-ionic non-fluorine-containing surfactant having an HLB value in the range 11.5 to 17. The emulsions may be used in fabric conditioners.